


it's your fault (and it isn't mine at all)

by VanillaPudding



Series: i can do whoever i want [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Sitting, Hair Pulling, Masturbation, Pain Kink, Scratching, Teasing, fully shifted sex, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaPudding/pseuds/VanillaPudding
Summary: Zipporah contemplates fitting retribution for Stiles. In the meantime Theo receives that displaced trust.





	it's your fault (and it isn't mine at all)

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate anybody that reads my stories even though they're silly figments of my perverted imagination.

Theo had been the only one to stay behind aside from Zipporah. He was the only one uninvited after all. He tried not to care of course. He sat in his bed convincing himself that it would be better to spend a relaxing evening alone rather than earn the trust of the only pack he’d ever known. It didn’t work though so he went for a bitter swim to take his mind off of how things had gone. He would only think of his body in the water; he wouldn’t think of how badly he blew his shot or how great his life really could have been if he had been on the right team from the start.

When he got to the gated area Theo caught a glimpse of someone under the water already. He turned to leave but he recognized that it was Z. He also saw that she wasn’t moving. She sat completely still in the middle of the pool as if it were the most normal thing to just be there. He called out her name and her eyes opened slowly. The reds were visible from where he stood making him question whether he should have checked on her in the first place.

Zipporah rose from her spot on the bottom of the pool and swam over to the stairs in the shallow end. She remained quiet the whole time, never bothering to turn off the alpha eyes. When she remained there silent and spaced out, he sat on the edge of the pool next to her staying just as stoic. The weird part is that she looked utterly emotionless; not sad, happy, angry or anything. He’d never seen her as a person who wasn’t overly expressive and it worried him.

Then again Theo wasn’t always the kind of guy to care so much. However he did think highly of Zipporah because she was kind to him but never lenient. She would put him in his place quicker than anybody with more affection than he probably deserved. All this considered he decided to go against his first instinct to leave her alone. He ignored her eyes along with every other sign that said he was in the wrong place right now.

Instead he asked, “Are you okay?” He sounded normal when the words left his mouth but she could hear how nervous he was before he even spoke. Theo had a steady heartbeat at all times. Even when he lied the only way to tell was that his lips were moving. Now though, it was quick and uneven. It was curious to Zipporah so she found herself asking, “Are you afraid of me?” in return. 

A very familiar smirk crept onto his handsome face. “Of course I am. You look like you’re plotting a murder.” Theo said with a hint of playfulness but it seemed honest. It made her laugh anyways. It was the first thing she was able to feel in hours. She went back under, this time momentarily, and splashed him excessively as she swam away. It was mainly to show that she wasn’t going to kill him but it turned out to be pretty fun.

When Zipporah came back up she pushed her hair out of her face and looked around to see that Theo was already under the water, coming at her full speed. She moved to get away but he was right on her in a moment’s notice. She felt the water swirl around her then his hands came to grip her thighs and she was up in the air, claws digging into his shoulders to keep her balance. She kept her eyes shut until he lowered her, holding her against his body where she wrapped her legs tightly to keep from falling. 

Zip opened her eyes to a smiling Theo when she felt the water touch her legs. “Is the big strong alpha afraid of heights?” he whispered teasingly. She scoffed, pushing at his chest lightly. “Don’t make me hurt you.” She muttered, avoiding the obvious answer. Her eyes downcast, he squeezed her thighs, “What if that’s exactly what I want?” Her breath caught in her throat at his words. This was the most forward anybody had ever been with her. Usually she was the one to flirt her way into someone’s life. She couldn’t even begin to know how to respond to this. She did want him though.

After being so wavering in that moment Z pushed forward to kiss Theo. The first second of it was soft then they both became aggressive. His tongue was forceful and her fangs came out to play and not even a minute later they were making out filthily against the side of the pool. She sat on the edge gripping his hair tight between her fingers watching the way he followed her pull so eagerly. Even his claws rested docile on her thighs as he dazedly clenched and unclenched his fists.

Z pulled away, hands still firm in his hair, and looked at his hands. He was drawing out a small amount of blood trying to restrain himself so she laced their fingers together while wrapping her legs around his waist. “Take me to your room and we’ll see what damage I can really do.” Zipporah suggested looking him dead in the eyes. Without a hint of his usual cockiness he just moved willingly. Theo grabbed her quickly making his way out of the pool and back to his room keeping his face buried in her neck where he bruised the memory over and over.

As soon as the door closed they were throwing themselves on the bed. Zipporah made sure their lips connected again so she could sink her teeth into his just to feel him squirm. He got harder beneath her by the second, wet trunks leaving no room for imagination. Z let her hands alternate between their grip in Theo’s hair and scoring lines down his chest. Every move she made was particularly brutal but he groaned and twitched each time. She only stopped because her lips were so swollen she could hardly feel them anymore.

Zipporah pulled away from Theo to observe his state: flushed scarlet like never before, hair every which way, lips bruised and bloody; he was still smiling so brightly she couldn’t believe how radiant he was. The feeling of his hair, soft and full in her hands, was wonderful. Z loved playing with hair. Gently or otherwise it was nice. She gave it a decent tug forcing his head back, watched his eyes close and his breath stall. “God, you’re a mess.” She noted lightly. Once Theo hummed in agreement she knew just how much fun she could have with him.

Letting go of his hair, Zip ran her hands down to his neck. She dragged her claws along the skin back and forth, harder each time until his red skin turned white under the pressure. His head fell back on its own accord, allowing her more access to mark and hurt him. “You like this?” She questioned nonchalantly removing one hand while the other one squeezed. His mouth fell open and her free hand pushed a thumb inside; his tongue wrapping around it instantly. As soon as he got comfortable sucking, she dropped both hands to his chest holding still. Theo nodded dumbstruck at her question and she smiled telling him to wait a minute.

He sat ogling her as she stripped off her bikini in front of him. He thought she’d given up on the dominant routine but she shocked him suddenly with a voice that commanded respect. “I think,” Z started as she grabbed onto the back of Theo’s head by a few locks, “you try to feel powerful because deep down you know you’re weak.” By the end of the sentence she had dragged his head to lie him down flat on his back. She swung her leg over his head, pressing her slit against his lips to keep him quiet furthermore. He wasn’t hesitant at all to slide his tongue through her wet, allowing her to sit directly on his face. 

Then her hands came down on the skin of his torso sharply in quick succession creating bright red areas before repeating the actions all over any exposed skin in front of her. She doesn’t relent either. Even as he licked into her sloppily, trembling under her weight, she taunted him with words and blows. “That’s why you get yourself into all sorts of trouble: to see how much you can take. To see what it means to be tough.” He groaned loudly against her sex through each smack, even more when she pinched his nipples. 

Finally Zipporah took her hands off of him entirely to grab his hands from her waist. She wrapped her fingers around his wrists pinning his arms onto his bruising stomach making him gasp. She reminded him, “You’re not tough Theo. You’re a defenseless omega at the mercy of a big strong alpha.” She sat back forcefully on his face for emphasis. His mouth worked wonders on her all the while needing to breathe. His dedication earned him a shuddering orgasm from the woman on top of him and when she’s less flush, she hopped off of him to observe her work.

He gasped for air sitting up partially stopped by Z's hand returning to his throat. "This is what you want right? An alpha" She asked softly in contrast to her vice grip. His chest heaved dramatically as she squeezed harder. He had to nod to get her to stop or to go harder. He wasn't sure which he wanted. Once he's answered her hand was gone. "Sit up by the pillows." She ordered watching him carefully the whole time he stumbled to get into position whispering "yes alpha"; a cute remark that she found adorable no matter who was saying it. She leaned in kissing Theo’s cheek with a playful "Good beta." 

He was smiling haphazardly into her the entire time she straddled him. More attentive by the time she sat back on his cock he was still in a daze. Z noticed him dig into his thighs, biting his lip, eyes gone golden on her. “Keep those claws on me so you don’t hurt yourself.” She objected. It took a beat for him to listen, probably hesitant to hurt her, but then his hands were on her waist drawing trace amounts of blood to the surface. Her hips were already grinding down on him prompting shaky breaths from his open mouth. She wondered if she liked him better when he was on her nerves or when he was at her will.

She muttered “Give me those.” taking his hands in hers to place them around her neck with increasing pressure. When his hands loosened up on their own accord she flashes her eyes for a moment telling him to do otherwise. His squeeze tightened once she’s let go. Her eyelids closed slowly until she seized up on top of him igniting his insides. He felt like his only options were to let his load go into her cervix or start shifting to get a boost in stamina. His features started to change drastically by the time Z comes to, encouraging him to let go however he needs with a scratch behind the ear.

Her voice melted in his ears like butter "That's it beta. You can trust me." It mangled as he turned, animal ears picking up a different frequency. Soon after Theo could feel fur coating his limbs and paws taking over. Then the friction between them changed from smooth to furry. He let out a yelp as Z rode him slower exposing his wolfish cock to the walls of her pussy. He tried his best to behave like she told him to despite his hairy legs hounding and kicking to get the leverage to thrust into her. She calmed him by rubbing her fingertips along his ribs, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as he finally lay still. 

Zip turned away from Theo who noticed her leaning forward on her hands and knees. Her foot nudged his bringing his attention back to her face. “Come fuck me.” She said simply; impatiently. The room smelled of their sex the whole time but now it was hard for him to hone in on anything other than the slick and cum dripping from her cunt. He hopped up onto all fours behind her stopping still when he realized he’d never done this before. Not shifted like this. Z turned to look at him with kind eyes that soothed him. “You can put your paws on my hips it won’t hurt.” He listened immediately scratching lightly at her back as he got halfway on top of her. 

His dick naturally bobbed between her legs and he began thrusting jerkily against her wet heat wanting to be inside her again so badly. Z falls forward onto her chest, one hand reaching back for him, the other reaching under them to touch him lightly guiding him into her hole. Once he’s in her he can’t help himself. He growls and drools onto her skin ignoring the way she collapses beneath him, crying out loudly for him. All he can think about it the way she wraps around him. He doesn’t care how she feels anymore. His wolf isn’t concerned with her pleasure just his own. 

Theo could hear her saying something he wasn’t listening to. He kept fucking determined to pop his knot sooner rather than later. “Theo!” Zipporah’s chest rumbled with authority demanding his attention as well as his obedience. He whimpered and faltered to a stop twitching inside of her frantically. “I said kneel.” She repeated herself with earnest this time. He backed away from her slowly like he was wounded from the scolding. She sat up careful to avoid leaking bodily fluids all over the bedspread as she faced him. She used both of her hands to rub the fur all over his body eagerly. “That was amazing sweetheart. Right up until the end you listened to every word I said.” She whispered enthusiastically.   
His bones are shaking in his body, he feels like he can’t hold his load in but he moves anyways because he’s never felt like that in his life so he’ll do whatever she says right now. “Do you want to earn your treat now?” He nods quickly panting and licking at her to get his point across. “Then kneel, beta.” She spoke low in her throat, alpha dominance exuding in spades. He got onto his knees where she was pointing and waited for further instruction. Z stood on the bed, balancing herself easily and placing her crotch right above his snout. Looking down at him she nodded curtly. He knew exactly what he was to do.

He tongued through her folds slowly keeping their eyes locked so he could drink up all the attention she was giving him. She petted the top of his head staring down at him with fondness until he had cleaned her out entirely. When all the cum was gone she tugged his fur relishing the way he whimpered just as contently as he did in human form. Kneeling in front of him she scratched his sides asking “Do you think you can shift back for me babe?” And until she mentioned it he’d been completely comfortable with her in this form. He hadn’t even considered the prospect of going back any time soon. He cleared that thought from his mind and repeatedly thought of his anchor until he could feel the briskness of the room on his bare skin.

He opened his human eyes to Zipporah’s kind face kissing all over him as her hands maintained a death grip on his waist. He appreciated the sentiment. He didn’t want to have any power right now so he was happy that she was willing to take it without being asked. She murmured “Touch yourself.” in his ear as she pulled away from his neck, sitting back against the headboard watching his hand come up to fly over his dick straightaway. He’s not sure whether the stimulation is more pleasurable like this or o his wolf dick but it hardly matters now. Zipporah laid in front of him fully naked, used ragged, yet only focused on his pleasure. He couldn’t contain the smile playing on his lips or the blush that spread over his body.

Labored breaths left Theo’s mouth telling them both how soon he’d be out of his mind with the need to release. He gasped out a desperate “Z I’m so close can I cum please?” in his descent to sex brain. Zip sat forward and crawled over to Theo placing herself behind him, eyes still trained where his cock was leaking messily when she wrapped her hand around his, picking up the speed of the jerking. “Of course you can cum. You did such a good job beta, let me see you cum.” She whispered more words that made his chest swell with so much pressure he almost passed out when thick warm streams of cum cover both of their hands. 

His head fell onto Z’s shoulder, buzzing, and he turned to her quietly asking “Can you kiss me please alpha?” Whatever she was saying stopped and she crashed their lips together, tugging on his hair playfully to get him where she wanted. When they parted he fell into her drained of all his energy. He could finally hear what she was saying then. “You’re such a good beta Theo. Don’t you feel so much better letting your alpha take care of you?” And he nodded drowsily against her chest only aware of the dull sting her claws were leaving on his skin when he started to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the series is easy enough to follow  
> I end up working on these for five-ever so there are usually some oversights and the editing isn't always perfect but hey I'm a college dropout not J.K. Rowling


End file.
